random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Miroir's World/All the Renovations!
Transcript (Fandom original series logo) (Recap of last episode) Miroir's World Created by: KirbiMiroir Developed by: KirbiMiroir and PixelMiette (We can see Miroir and Makoto chilling in their office, watching Metal Knight while playing multiplayer Mario Party DS) Miroir: Hey, Makoto? Makoto: Yes, Miroir? Miroir: You know that empty room nearly the size of Alaska? Makoto: Yes. Miroir: It. Needs. Remodelling. Makoto: That it does. Miroir: How about a skating railway? Makoto: Perfect! Let's get to work! (cut to Miroir and Makoto rushing around the empty room in roller skates, working on a massive rail network specifically for use in roller skates. This entire construction scene is sped up significantly, taking up roughly one minute of time) (cut to Ceodore sitting by the pool, where the mysterious blonde guy is endlessly swimming laps) Ceodore: Why did you tell me to call you Kain in the first place? ???: It's strange, really. That was my only consistent memory after my amnesia started. Ceodore: But why did you remember that specifically? ???: I'm not sure, to be fair. It could have been my name or my father's name, or he name of someone less significant. (the mysterious man gets out of the pool) Ceodore: Where are you going? ???: Back to my room. My lunch is starting to revolt, and spending half an hour in the pool wasn't the best idea. (transition to the cafe. Sayaka is serving Terra noodles and Celes spring rolls. She then goes over to talk to Mallow) Sayaka: So, Mallow! How many Pokemon do you have? Mallow: Four - a Steenee, a Paras, a Morelull and a Fomantis. Sayaka: Which is your favourite? Mallow: Hmm... probably- (Sayaka's phone starts ringing like crazy. Sayaka answers it) Sayaka: Hello, Sayaka Maizono here. Makoto: This is Makoto Naegi. We just opened up a new skating rink, we need you to deliver dinner for us PRONTO or else we won't have enough energy left to skate... you can do that, right? Sayaka: O-Of course! What would you like? Makoto: Spaghetti with a tomato and herb sauce. Plus bacon. Sayaka: Of course I can manage that! Makoto: Thanks, Sayaka. I can always count on you for food service! Sayaka: Aw, you're flattering me! Anyway, see you soon. Bye! (puts the phone down) (Cut to Rydia and Edge, by the pool) Rydia: So you're going to dive off the ten metre platform fully clothed and do twenty stylish moves while doing so. Edge: Yep. That exactly. Rydia: Are you out of your MIND? Cordelia's really good at diving and couldn't do that, even while wearing her swimsuit! Edge: Yeah, but I'm not Cordelia. Rydia: Yeah, but she's probably about twenty years older than you. Edge: Regardless, this won't be too difficult. Watch me! (Edge does that dive exactly right, only to crash into the floor of the pool, unable to resurface) Rydia: Edge! (dives into the pool to save him) (Transition to a different underwater environment. Miroir's pet guppy, Cerulean, is swimming freely, only to come across and play with Arial. We next see a transition to Peach feeding bread to a group of strangely coloured Toads. Aria is then seen doing ballet by a river, Lana is seen fishing right next to her and Chisa is deciding to change topics for her class tomorrow) Chisa (thinking out loud): We'll study the Great Gold Rush of 1850, and life out in the Wild West in general. And then we'll cosplay as Cowboys in a sort of miniature performance for ourselves, albeit not knowing quite why we're... (cut to Susie, playing Touhou 6: Embodiment of the Scarlet Devil. We then see the bullets in her game transition into the points on the rails in the skate park, which Miroir and Makoto are chasing each other across) Miroir: Get back here, you're responsible for my dinner! Makoto: Look, I see all, and I don't see any waitresses around here! (Miroir and Makoto go along different rails, with Miroir coming way to close to a lake which a group of six Wisps are resting in, sending plumes of water flying upwards and the Wisps going mad) Miroir: I can fix this! I can fix this! (Makoto comes across Miroir) Makoto: One of my hair locks is wet? Get back here! (Sayaka shows up, forcing Miroir and Makoto to jump off the rails to take their dinner) Sayaka: Need some spaghetti? Miroir and Makoto: We most certainly do! Sayaka: They say a correctly made bowl of spaghetti can relieve petty squabbles. Miroir: (How unnecessarily convenient) (Transition over to Kyoko, who is covering for the security measures in place of Miroir and Makoto) Kyoko: There's nothing particularly strange in these rooms... (checks Room 12148) As for him, he seems... kind of sick. (Yacker flies over to Kyoko) Kyoko: Yacker? Can you please take me straight to Room 12148? (Yacker nods) Kyoko: Okay... (warps straight to Room 12148) (Cut to Ceodore, at the hair salon waiting for Lillie to finish giving Cordelia a haircut. A Toad walks up to him) Ceodore: Oh... who are you? Toad: I'd like to talk to you about something. Ceodore: Who sent you here? Toad: Princess Peach asked me to cover for her while she went rollerskating. Ceodore: Okay, I'm listening. (Transition back to the mysterious man, lying on his bed while Kyoko writes down everything he says) ???: I was just over thirteen when I washed up on a beach with no memory of my past... Kyoko: Yes, go on... ???: Shortly after that... (transition over to Palom and Porom, who are trying to play Pokemon with each other) Porom: I'll trade my Minun for your Plusle. Palom: What's a Minun? Porom: Must be another version specific. (Another transition, this time to Lusamine, who is doing way too much paperwork for her to cope with. The next transition is to Miroir and Makoto, who are hanging adverts for the roller rink all over the resort) (Pixel puts a hot chocolate machine on a table near the skating area) Pixel: (Turns to the camera) I can't skate that well, so whenever we go here, I'll sit down and maybe drink hot chocolate and watch the others. Kyoko: Really? You can't skate? (Pixel shakes her head) Makoto: Hang on. How did you get here, Kyoko? Kyoko: I owe it to this little mess. (gestures to Yacker) Miroir: Nice to see you're taking care of Yacker. Now it's time to skate again! Makoto: One sec. This one boss in Text Code Backwards. Miroir: Which one is it? Makoto: Batletta. Miroir: What level are your elements? Makoto: All 17. Miroir: How much health is she on? Makoto: 300. Miroir: Then I'll give you a minute. (Miroir waits for about half a minute. He gets impatient and steps on the rail, and is about to skate without Makoto only to hear the familiar sound of the "Boss Defeat Strike") Miroir: Well, you've done it. Time to skate after me. (Makoto chases after Miroir on the railings. The railings then shift to show Ceodore, who is trying to perform tricks on the rails but failing miserably. We then see Lana and Mallow, taking their Chinchou and Paras, the latter of which is very dizzy, with them on the rails. Also on the rails is Cordelia, while Arial can be seen chilling on the surface of the lake beneath the rails, spreading gossip with Aria) Arial: So how did you come to be afraid of octopi? Aria: It's a funny story, really. I was spending time in a wrecked ship when I got assaulted by a giant octopus monster. Arial: Strange how we both love water, isn't it? Aria: Yes, but our names are incredibly similar anyway. Arial: We're just made for each other. (Aria smiles, but doesn't say a word. Then, cut to Susie on her laptop) Susie (reading out the dialogue in Touhou) "Another lunatic?" "I'll have you know my name is Flandre Scarlet." "Ah, so you're related to Remilia?" "Yes, of course I am." "Then I expect to see a lot of pretty patterns." "Oh, making patterns. It's my speciality!" ("U.N. Owen Was Her?" starts playing and the battle against Flandre begins) Susie: Right, if her attacks are well patterned-out, I shouldn't get a high graze counter during this battle... (Rydia and Edge, both absolutely soaking wet, are then seen playing a Touhou board game) Rydia: Five bullets, two spell cards and four spaces! I'll move here... (Moves her character four spaces, to a question space) What's the question? Edge: (takes a question card) It's another culture question. Rydia: I'm ready. Edge: How many emperors have the Chinese had so far? Rydia: Hmm... let me think... (Cut to Peach and Lenna skating together) Lenna: Have you heard that this skating rink has already won an award? Peach: Really? That's amazing! (Yacker starts flying around madly, bashing into the rail constantly) Lenna: Seems someone else likes it, too. (Ceodore, meanwhile, is seen looking at the mess of rails, standing right next to Lillie) Ceodore: Are you sure I can do this? Lillie: Of course. You just have to trust yourself! Ceodore: Okay... (Ceodore steps on the rail and starts skating, only to notice a piece of the rail is missing) Ceodore: Wait, that... why is there a- (Ceodore falls off a piece of broken rail and is about to fall into the lake only for the mysterious man to suddenly appear and rescue him. Applause starts from everyone in the room except Kyoko, who is drinking a Cappucino while writing notes. Then, cut to Susie, still trying to play Touhou 6) Susie: Her attacks are well patterned-out, and yet my graze counter is well into the level of 1000... what sorcery is this? (sound of a bunch of massive explosions) Susie: Yes! Yes, I finally did it! This fixes every- (phone rings, Susie picks it up) Susie: Hello? Miroir: This is Miroir Prism speaking. The rollerskating rails are breaking up. You have to come see. (Susie comes over to Miroir. Skip straight to when she arrives. Miroir is looking at the rail, which is ever so slowly falling apart) Susie: So the rails are breaking up? Miroir: Yep. Susie: Are you sure it's not because of Shawn Mendes songs playing full blast? Miroir: Yep. Susie: Would you like a superglue treatment? Miroir: Yep. Susie: Will you help me? Miroir: Yep. (Miroir takes out his laser headgear and scans the entire rail) Miroir: How about a pen and paper? Susie: (gives Miroir a pen and paper) Here. (Miroir jots notes all over the paper) Miroir: There we go. Susie: (takes one look at the paper) Wow, that seems... complicated. (Cut to Makoto on the phone) Makoto: Hello? (brief pause) You're the secretary of Hope's Peak Academy? (brief pause) Yeah, it's me, Makoto Naegi. (brief pause) Do you have Chihiro Fujisaki's number? (brief pause) Okay, see you September. Bye! (hangs up, then calls Chihiro) Hey, Chihiro! (brief pause) Have you seen the Prismatic Holiday Resort? (brief pause) You haven't? Then you're REALLY missing out. (brief pause) Well, we just opened up a new rollerskating railway, but it's falling apart. (brief pause) Yes, I am an authority there. (brief pause) To be precise, I'm the acting manager. (brief pause) The real manager? He's confusing a holidaygoer in his attempts to fix the rails. (brief pause) His name is Miroir. (brief pause) 14 years and 8 months old. (brief pause) You don't need to know his personal life! (brief pause) Well, regardless, gotta go. Rails to fix. (brief pause) Bye! (hangs up) (We then see Yacker floating wildly all over the place. He eventually notices Cordelia and follows her as she grinds down a section of rail, and tries to warn her that the rail is broken. Cordelia doesn't listen and keeps skating, eventually noticing a bit of broken rail and jumping over it. After this, we cut to Lana and Mallow, chatting about the rails and their condition) Mallow: I'm not even joking when I say my Paras has lost all sense after getting dizzy on the rail! Lana: I thought the only issue was the broken rail? Mallow: How did you realise that? Lana: Just because I'm trying to make the most out of Pokemon GO doesn't mean I'm not paying attention to anything. (Coco is then seen trying to skate while holding her laptop, with five Kirbies visible on the rails surrounding her. She ends up falling down a gap, but manages to land on another rail. She then fears for her laptop and notices Peach, reading "The Borrowers" out loud to four Toads) Peach: "Then began a curious phase in their lives: borrowings beyond all dreams of borrowing - a golden age. Every night the floor was opened and treasures would appear: a real carpet for the sitting-room, a tiny coal-scuttle, a stiff little sofa with damask cushions, a double bed with a..." (A piece of rail falls on one of the Toads, knocking him unconscious. This gives Peach enough of a shock to put the book down and see if he is okay. We then see Miroir entering code into his laser headgear) Miroir: Okay, I have a way to fix this. Makoto: You do? Miroir: Yes, but I need everyone to get off the rails. Makoto: How will you do that? Miroir: Use the air cannon. (Makoto takes out an air cannon and fires it, grabbing the attention of everyone) Makoto: Everyone off the rails! Miroir's got a plan! (Everyone on the rails goes into a frenzied mess of skating until they reach solid ground again) Makoto: All set! Miroir: Alright! Now, Susie, the glue... (Susie lays out sixteen buckets of superglue and all the broken rail bits) Miroir: Here we go! (Miroir fires up the laser headgear, drawing the superglue and rail bits together until everything is perfectly fixed) Miroir: Perfect! Sayaka: Hey, let's take a picture! Kyoko: A picture? Why? Sayaka: I'm thinking of posting this in a gossip magazine. Makoto: Yeah, a gossip magazine. Because why not? (Flash of light from Sayaka's phone. Then, the credits play) (Post-credits scene. Coco is seen in Chisa's classroom) Coco: Hello, I would like to sign up for classes at this school room. Chisa: Okay, then. The fact that you're a bandicoot won't be an issue. Coco: Thank you very much! Chisa: You're very welcome. Now, you'll just need this... (hands Coco a textbook) ...and this... (hands Coco a document on the Wild West) ...and this... (hands Coco a fluffy pencil case) ...and this... (hands Coco a keychain) ...and this and this and this. (hands Coco loads more stuff she really doesn't need) Coco: Isn't this pushing things a little too much? Chisa: Oh, no. You don't have to pay for all of your material. Category:Miroir's World